


Forget Me Not

by mg_2003



Category: OabGun, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OabGun - Freeform, OffGun Endgame, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg_2003/pseuds/mg_2003
Summary: A handsome time traveller comes to help Gun win the affections of his future husband, Oab, and as Gun and Oab get closer, Gun starts unravelling the mysteries behind the time traveller's sudden appearance.
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Oab Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished writing my first fic but this idea was SO LOUD I had to start it
> 
> This was inspired by a short film I saw on YT: https://youtu.be/NAoxhgFmKBw  
> Feel free to check that out but be forewarned you might be spoiled if you're reading this fic
> 
> This is a work of fiction so don't take it too seriously and close your eyes at any inaccuracies lol  
> Also, pls let me know of any errors and mistakes in the text so I can fix it. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Gun didn’t believe in the unnatural. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional sci-fi or fantasy movie but there wasn’t anything deeper for him to delve into—it was all fiction for him. He held reasonable belief in things like aliens and alternate universes, but Santa Claus? That was where he drew the line.

It was his misbelief in things like this that made his situation that much more ironic. He never would’ve expected to step out of his apartment and have a lunatic claim to be from the future. The guy was handsome—Gun had to give him that—but still; he had a class to get to and no time to deal with a suspicious man waiting outside his apartment.

“Hello, Gun Atthaphan, age twenty, second-year university student currently living by himself in New South Suites, and future husband of Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang. I’m here because you agreed to be a part of a government experiment in the future.”

 _Wait, what_. “Future husband of who?”

“Oab. I know everything there is to know about you Gun.” The man was dressed in all white; a white suit, white dress shirt, white pants, and white shoes. He was also tall, Gun could tell he only made it up to the man’s chin. His height advantage made him feel like he was a lab specimen being examined.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I need to get to my class or I’m going to be late.” He gently pushed past the man and closed the door behind him, leaning close to the door handle so he could lock it with the key.

“Let’s see,” The man looked at his left wrist where there was an expensive looking Rolex. “Today you will take a math test and fail it.” Gun scoffed. Everyone knew he sucked at math, he didn’t need someone from the future to tell him he was going to fail the exam today—the majority of his friends had already predicted that outcome.

“You will score a fifty-eight on the test. After that,” The man looked up at him, contemplating, “I think maybe around 8 pm? Someone will spill coffee on you on your way home.” The man smiled and his eyes folded into crescents.

“Ok mister fortune teller, just give me your card and go please.” Gun really didn’t have time for this bull shit.

“Oh, right.” He reached for something in his suit pocket and Gun expected him to hand over a business card, but instead, he held up a small, silver ring encrusted with diamonds.

“This is your wedding ring.” The man handed it over to him and Gun delicately held it up to the light to look at. “Try it on, it fits you perfectly.”

Gun stared at him dubiously but obliged, fitting it onto his ring finger. It _was_ a perfect fit. He held out his hand, looking at the ring’s placement on his finger. The ring was definitely his style; it was white gold and had small inset diamonds that circled the front rim. It was everything he would’ve wanted as an engagement ring. He took it off and was about to hand it back to the man when he noticed the tiny engraving on the inside. _O + G_

“I told you. It’s your wedding ring.” Gun looked back up at him. “Look, this was fun and all, but I really do need to get to class. Next time I see you around my apartment, I’m calling security.” He handed the ring back to the man and left without looking back.

* * *

He tried not to let it bother him, but the numbers staring back at him on the computer screen were undeniable. _A fifty-eight, just like that guy predicted_. Gun refreshed the page several times to make sure his score was right—and it was. The black numbers on the screen remain unchanged and he tried not to think too hard about what the man in front of his apartment said that morning.

 _It’s probably just a coincidence. Maybe everyone else failed too and that’s why it was easy to guess the score._ Gun reassured himself and shook his head to rid himself of anymore thoughts about the mysteriously handsome fortune teller from that morning.

Earlier when he told his friend New about why he was late to class, his friend expressed immediate concern about Gun’s safety. “How did he even know where you live? Are fortune tellers doing some kind of door-to-door marketing tactic nowadays?”

“I don’t know. It was weird. He was telling me about failing my math test and someone spilling coffee on me or something.” Gun didn’t mention the part about him getting married to Oab—that was a little too much crazy talk he didn’t want to get into.

“You should be careful Gun, there’s so many weirdo’s out there in the world.” Gun had nodded New’s concern away but it didn’t erase the feeling of unease that had been piling up since his encounter with the man that morning.

By the time he walked out of the math building it was already starting to get dark. The sun was beginning to set in the sky and Gun was reminded of the traffic that would soon be building as people clocked off work. _I need to book a taxi_.

A black pen rolled over near his feet and he crouched down to pick it up. Immediately after, he scrunched his shoulders up as cold liquid dripped down his back and soaked through his white button-down.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

Gun sighed and took the black pen. “I think this is yours.” He turned around and felt the liquid seep through even more of his shirt.

“Wait, Oab?”

“Gun?”

Oab’s mess of black hair was instantly recognizable to him. He was the campus crush of both girls and guys alike and was notorious for receiving confessions after class. Gun himself had a small crush on the guy; Oab was handsome and nice with a gentle smile that could tear away any bitterness someone had.

The two were facing each other now and Gun suddenly remembered. “What time is it?”

“Huh?” Oab looked at him weird but accepted his pen back. “It’s eight-fifteen right now, why? Do you have to catch the bus or something?” He asked.

“No, I was just wondering.” There was still some doubt in his mind about what the man in white said to him that morning. He remembered him saying _someone_ would spill coffee on him, he just didn’t think it would be Oab.

“Do you want me to drive you back? Or I could give you some money for the dry cleaning.” Oab helped him up and tried to wipe away some of the liquid with a tissue. “Here, why don’t I just give you my sweater.” Without waiting for Gun to answer, he removed the black sweater he was wearing and handed it over to Gun. “Sorry about this again, Gun.”

Gun’s lips curved into an easy smile. “Don’t worry about it. And you don’t have to drive me back, I was going to take a taxi. My apartment’s close to campus, it’s ok.”

“Are you sure?” Oab assessed the light brown patch on the back of his shirt which was now completely soaked through. “Just take my sweater at least. I feel so bad.”

Gun accepted his sweater reluctantly and after several more apologies, Oab went on his way with a deep wai.

The iced coffee left a chilly feeling on his back where he felt the ice cubes slide off so he went to the bathroom to change out of his wet shirt. Oab’s sweater was noticeably too big on him. If he leaned too much on one side he was sure his shoulder would be completely exposed. Gun didn’t mind though, he actually preferred oversized clothes for the comfort it gave him. Hiking his backpack up on his shoulder, he left with a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

Someone was ringing his doorbell at 9 am in the morning. Gun’s class didn’t start until 11 that day and he would’ve slept in, too, if it wasn’t for whoever was dinging his doorbell so incessantly. Normally, he would’ve stayed in bed and waited for the person to get tired and stop ringing his doorbell, but whoever it was was persistent and the stacacato pattern of the _ding, ding, ding,_ was getting on his nerves. 

_Who the fuck is being so annoying this early in the morning._

Gun walked half-asleep to open his front door without looking through the peephole. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he recognized the white shoes from yesterday. 

“Good morning, Gun!” The weird man from the day before brushed past him and walked into his apartment. “Didn’t I say I would report you next time you came here?”

“No,” he drawled, “you said you would call security if you saw me outside your apartment again.” He sat down comfortably on the sofa, completely at home. “I’m _inside_ your apartment now.”

Gun looked at him unamused. “Right. You’re not loitering anymore, you’re trespassing.”

The tall man brushed it aside. “Nong, you should clean your place more there’s too much dust in here.” He coughed loudly and covered his mouth with a handkerchief. “So, everything came true right?” He had the audacity to smirk and arch an eyebrow. Gun was _not_ having it at 9 am in the morning.

“Look, can you just tell me what this is about? Who are you? Why are you here?” He questioned rudely. The man produced a long sigh and sat up.

“I already told you, I’m here because you agreed to participate in a government study in the future. I can’t tell you too much information because it’s confidential, but what I can tell you is this,” he pointed at Gun, “ten years from now, you and Oab—you’re husband—will agree to participate in a governmental study involving married couples. The government’s trying to experiment with time travel so we’re here to see if having couples meet at an earlier time will change or significantly impact their future.”

“Ok, and who are you?”

He sighed. “I can’t give you my name. I’m from the future, yes, but there’s another me in this timeline too, so we’re under strict orders to keep our identity confidential.”

Gun looked on, confused. “Then what do I call you?”

“You can just call me Phi. I’m older than you, Nong.” The younger man nodded in reply and there was an awkward silence.

“So,” Gun coughed. “What are you supposed to be doing, P’? Do I have to let you live here or something?”

The elder wiggled his eyebrows. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Gun rolled his eyes. “But no, I’m not staying here. I can only stay in this timeline for short periods of time.” He rolled up his right sleeve to show a thin, white, watch-looking device on his wrist. “This is what lets me travel through time. There’s a timer on here of how long I can stay in the past before I have to go back to my own timeline.” The number on the watch displayed 1 hour and twenty-two minutes and was counting down in seconds.

Gun bent down to get a closer look at the watch. “Don’t touch it!” He slid his sleeve back up and hid the watch away from view. “If you press it, it might bring me back to my timeline too early and I haven’t told you what I’m here for.”

Gun sat down on the sofa a reasonable distance away from the time traveller. “Then say it.”

“Impatient.” He mumbled under his breath. “Tomorrow, after your last class, go to the third floor of the library and go to the tables on the left side. Sit at the third table to the back and pick the chair to the left. Somebody should’ve carved 'Tay was here’ on the corner of the table. If you don’t see the carving, you’re sitting in the wrong chair.”

The instructions were oddly specific and Gun held up his hands to stop him. “Hold on, I don’t know if I believe you yet.”

The older man looked at him in disbelief, eyes widening in shock. “I showed you all this proof and predicted your day yesterday, and you _still_ don’t believe me?”

“Yes?” The shorter man gave him a weird look. “You did predict my day yesterday, but you didn’t tell me Oab was going to be the one to spill coffee on me. You just said _somebody_ was going to spill coffee on me. Anyone could've made that prediction."

Sighing again, his Phi replied. “I can’t tell you too much about what’s going to happen because it might effect the probability of it happening—I'm talking time and space and all that science shit." He waved his hands around for emphasis. "I can only tell you enough to guide you into meeting Oab in this timeline but you have to do everything else yourself.”

“Then what? You’re just going to keep hanging around until we end up married?”

“No,” P’ rolled his eyes in annoyance, “I’m going to keep helping you out until you two end up dating, and then poof: I’m gone.”

Gun nodded his head slowly, processing the information. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

The tall man had an unreadable expression on his face. “You can’t let anyone else know about this study. No one; not your sister, not your friends, not even your dog. Everything is top secret in this study and after this experiment is done, I have to wipe your memory of any recollection of me coming here.”

“What, like Men In Black?”

“Men in Black,” he scoffed. “Yes, similar to Men in Black. You’ll forget all about me and everything that you’ve learned about the study and the future. Clear?”

Gun did an 'OK' sign. “Crystal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gun didn’t admit it out loud, but he did believe in P’. It wasn’t the ring or the watch that convinced him, no—he believed him because he knew Gun had a crush on Oab.

In context it wasn’t surprising— _who didn’t have a crush on Oab?_ But Gun had kept this a closely guarded secret that not even his closest friends from high school knew about it. It was only alone in his room with Bibi in his lap that he’d divulge these secrets. Even back in high school Oab was popular, he was friendly and sweet, and the teachers had a soft-spot for him because he always offered to help after class. Gun had fallen in line long before he and Oab attended the same university and had others fall to his feet.

There was a trace of nervousness now while he walked to the library. Gun never had hope of fulfilling his unrequited love and the opportunity both scared and excited him. He repeated the directions his P’ gave him over and over in his head so he wouldn’t forget. _Library. Third floor. Left side. Left seat. ‘Tay was here.’_

He had no trouble finding the table and the chair, there were relatively fewer people at the library at this time of day and everyone was rushing home from classes. It was at a more secluded area of the library, hidden behind thick shelves of books, barricading the group of tables in and making a pseudo-alcove. The small carving in the wood ‘Tay was here,’ intrigued him and Gun traced the letters with his finger while he waited for Oab to ‘coincidentally’ arrive. _I wonder where this Tay guy is now_ , he wondered.

While he waited, Gun took to carving out his own mark on the wooden desk. He took out an inkless pen for carving, and after brainstorming for a few minutes, decided on a message. Picking a small corner on the table, he carved in the initials: _O + G_

“Gun? You study here too?”

Gun looked up to see Oab’s familiar face smiling at him. He quickly put the pen away and reciprocated the smile. The taller male sat down in the seat next to him and put his backpack on the table, getting out study materials.

He laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I study here sometimes. It gets lonely studying alone at my apartment.” _Lies_.

Oab nodded and turned on his laptop. “I’ve had a habit of sitting at this table since freshman year so it feels weird when I sit somewhere else. I hope you don’t mind me studying here with you, though. I completely zone out when I’m doing notes.”

“No, that’s fine. I can only study when it’s quiet, too, so…” He trailed off and silence over took them. Oab plugged his AirPods into his ears and Gun took that as an indicator that they were actually going to study.

_I thought he was supposed to be my future husband or something? Why isn’t anything happening?_

For the next hour and a half, none of them spoke and focused on their own work. Gradually, the library saw more and more people leave to go home and Oab and Gun were the only ones left in their section of the library. _At least I got a lot of studying done_ , Gun thought.

Oab powered off his laptop and took the AirPods off from his ears. “Are you going home? It’ll be hard to catch a taxi at this time.” _Yes, I was just waiting for you to talk to me again._

“I was just about to leave, too.” Gun picked up his already packed backpack and stood up while Oab pushed in his chair.

“Do you want a ride home? I still feel really bad about spilling coffee on you yesterday.”

Gun waved the offer away. “No, seriously, that was just an accident. Don’t worry about it. That reminds me, I still have to wash your sweater. Sorry, I forgot about that.”

“Oh, right, my sweater. It’s fine, take your time returning it. It’s not like you knew we were going to run into each other again today.” Gun laughed nervously at this.

 _Yeah, not like I knew you were going to be at the library at this exact table or anything_.

“How about this: are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

“Why?”

“I’ll treat you to lunch.” Oab states. “I know you keep saying it’s fine but I seriously felt so bad seeing you dripping with coffee yesterday. The ice cubes even fell on your back and—“ he groaned, “just let me do this one thing to make it up to you.”

Gun gave him a small smile. “Sure, if it means that much to you.”

They exchanged numbers and walked to the front of the library together where they went their own ways after saying goodbye. Gun had a little spring to his step on the way to the school entrance. It would be his first date since high school. 

* * *

“Hello, good morning Gun!” P’ once again barged into his apartment like the other mornings before. Gun sighed, he had to start getting used to the elder’s weird behavior to come knocking at his door at 9 am in the morning.

“Do you have to come at this time every morning? You can’t come any later? Like at night or something?” He said in annoyance.

“I could, but this is the best time to come for me. There aren’t as many people around at this time compared to the evening. You university students stay up late but then complain about having to get up so early for classes.” Phi clicked his tongue in a scolding manner.

“Whatever.” Gun grumbled. He felt slightly attacked by the conjecture. “Tell me what you came for.”

_So I can throw you out after this._

Phi went back to sitting at his sofa, leaning his head back on the cushions in complete ease.

“Let your Phi rest for a bit, it’s not easy to time-travel you know. All those sci-fi movies leave out the part where you get vertigo from having your molecules re-materialize in a different dimension.” He massaged at his temples and closed his eyes. The shorter male sighed and got him a glass of water.

Gun didn’t want to admit but he did feel bad at the elder having to go back and forth between time lines, even if it was his job. He had worked a job before at a small cafe near his university as a barista and he knew what it was like having to jump from one thing to another when on the job.

“Thank you.” P’ took a long gulp of water and sat up. “Anyways, how did your meeting with Oab go yesterday?”

Gun sat down on the sofa next to him.

“It was okay. A little awkward, but ok.” The taller male nodded in understanding. “Anything else?”

“He’s treating me to lunch today after my morning class ends.”

“Lunch, huh?” A look of contempt passed over his face for a moment before it went back to something more neutral. “Ok, have fun. Keep me updated on your relationship.”

“Updated?” Gun gave him a judgmental look. “How am I going to do that if you’re a time-traveller?”

“I meant when I come here to check up on you, Nong.” He flicked Gun’s forehead lightly. “I’ll come back again tomorrow at around 3 pm, does that work?”

Gun nodded in agreement.

“Ok, then my job here is done.” Phi got up and walked to the door by himself in a hurried manner.

“Wait—”

When Gun looked outside the hallway, his Phi was gone.

* * *

Oab chose to have lunch at a brunch eatery that was popular with students at their university. It was aesthetically pleasing in an Instagrammable way and there were small succulents and medium-sized plants littered throughout the restaurant. When Gun saw the menu, he was pleasantly surprised that the food came at a decent price.

“Pick whatever, I’ll pay.”

Oab gave him a well to do smile but Gun couldn’t help but feel out-of-place in his presence. He wasn’t used to people pampering him apart from his friends and as an older brother, he had often given way for his younger sister, Pim, in childhood. Any semblance of luxury he had now, he earned through hard work.

Gun and Oab each ordered a savory crepe and a milk tea. He was grateful for Oab’s outgoing attitude, otherwise they would’ve remained in awkward silence while waiting for their food. Oab talked to him about his classes; his course projects; his friends; his travels; and eventually the recent addition to his family, a dog.

“I just got him recently.” He pulled up a picture of a small, white and brown-spotted beagle on his phone. “That’s Tan.”

“He’s cute.” Gun cooed at the pup, reminded of his own dog, Bibi, at home.

“He’s a handful though. I still come home to chewed up shoes sometimes.” He swiped right to the next picture, showing a gnawed up pair of house slippers. “The only real success I’ve made is getting him to do his business in the proper place.”

Gun gave a light laugh and leaned back from the phone.

“I have a dog at home too—a toy Maltese—but she’s at my house with my sister and grandma right now."

“Really? I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“We just got her last year actually,” Gun pulled out his phone to show off pictures of his own baby. “Her name’s Bibi.” In the picture, Bibi was sitting on a shelf with other dolls and stuffed toys, her head slightly tilted in a cute manner.

“She’s so cute.” Oab said, looking at the picture. “We should have a doggy date with them together someday.”

“A doggy date?”

Oab nodded. “Yeah, like walk them at the park together or something. There’s one I go to fifteen minutes away from here. Maybe you’ve passed by it.”

Gun did know that park. He’d been there once with Pim after she insisted Bibi needed a change of scenery from walking around their neighborhood all the time, but it ended up being too much for the small dog; she was used to being pampered and carried at home and didn’t make it more than thirty minutes before he and Pim decided to head back. They never went back since.

Instead of explaining, he answers, “Sure, sounds fun.” 

* * *

Phi arrived at 3 pm right on the dot. Gun was ready for it this time.

“Do you have anything sweet? I’m really craving chocolate.” The man said after he came in. 

Gun rolled his eyes at the weird question but went to check his fridge anyways. “I have half a KitKat.”

Phi shrugged and took it. “That works.” He sat in the same place on the sofa as he had the previous times before. Gun got into the habit of designating the left side for his Phi while he occupied the opposite side next to him.

“So, what happened on your date?”

“Why? Do you have to write this down or something?”

“Do you see a notepad?” Phi replied sarcastically, biting into his chocolate. Gun frowned sourly at his remark.

“We got crepes at this really nice cafe-restaurant near campus. I thought it would be awkward, just the two of us, but Oab talked a lot so it was comfortable. It’s weird,” Gun paused, collecting his thoughts, “I’ve had a crush on him for a long time before all this and now that I know I’ll be marrying him in the future…everything just seems so surreal.” A wistful smile made its way on Gun’s face as he pondered on everything that he’d learned since the strange man came to his apartment.

The idea was weird for him at first. His list of admirers and exes stopped short on one hand, but he made up for it with the plentiful crushes and unrequited loves he had over the years. Gun loved fast and hard, like a race car driver, but oftentimes it was his feelings that drove him and he was the one getting run over.

“He recently got a dog, too. He was showing me pictures of his beagle on his phone and everything and I showed him pictures of my dog, Bibi. Here, let me show you a—"

Mid-way into Gun getting out his phone, he realized Phi already knew about Bibi. _He did research on his test subject, of course he’d know about Bibi._

He shook his head. “Well, that’s not important. Anyways, he invited me out to the dog park next Saturday so I guess it’s a date.” The last part sounded more like a question than a statement because he hadn’t realized it until just then that it _was_ a date. His insides coiled at the thought.

Noticing the taller man’s sudden silence, he glanced at his Phi. There was that blank look on his face again, like someone took an eraser and wiped it void of any expression. He was staring at Gun straight in the eyes but the shorter male had the eerie feeling he was looking at someone else—like he was searching for something—or someone—in Gun’s eyes.

“Is this where you wipe out my memories?” Gun whispered in all seriousness.

The time-traveler broke from his reverie and shook his head. “No, you idiot. You and Oab have to get together first before I can clear you memory.”

 _Oh._ “Then why’d you go all quiet?”

The elder flicked his forehead again. “I was just thinking.”

“Of?”

“My first love.” He says quietly.

_Oh._

He didn’t know what to say after that. Shortly after Phi finished the chocolate, he left, leaving Gun feeling confused in his wake. _Maybe he and his first love didn’t end up together._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates cause I am busy with work and school but I'll try to update this at least every two weeks. I actually have this all outlined so that should make the process easier, too.


End file.
